User talk:Homesun
Welcome to Memory Gamma, Homesun! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :'Make your own User Page' and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :'Basic Wikia Knowledge' is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Homesun! : Greetings Hello and welcome to Memory Gamma. If you have any questions just post a comment on my user talk page or another user's talk page and some one will rely when they can or even if they want to at all. Again welcome! Rift Fleet 02:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello there... Hello, I just wanted to say that if your stories or ideas interfere with canon they have to be put into a different universe, like the mirror Universe. The Federation would never kill religious people. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 02:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Apart from all the Klingons, Bajorans, Jem'Hadar and Vorta they have killed. The Federation never killed any Bajorans, the Jem'Hader and Vorta aren't religious, and Klingons... that was during war both Klingons and Humans died. My point is the Federation would never get away with it and why would Bajorans join an "evil" society. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:16, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :The Vorta and Jem'Hadar are not religious! I'll take it you didn't watch much DS9. They particularly shoved down our throats the fact that the Jem'Hadar and Vorta believed that the Founders were gods in almost every other episode either of those two races appeared in. :Anyway, if you are talking about the article Religion and the Federation, it only stated that Humans have rejected religion and that in the process it turned violent, which is not surprising given humanity has a long tradition of using religion to justify violence and warfare against others ideologies (sometimes even against itself). You could argue that his view is inline with Star Trek given that it is widely reported that Gene Roddenberry's view is that by the time of Star Trek human religion is no more, which is why Trek has avoided the issue of religion and humanity for the most part, and that in essence Humanity's future is in atheism. Trek tends to point to religion and say it was either aliens posing as gods (eg the Founders) or the result of ignorance. So the stories the Religion and Federation article are based on would be more inline with canon than your Concord stuff and if anyone was to place their work in a different universe it should be you. :In fact if you look at mentioned article it wasn't even Homesun who created it. 05:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::So Homesun isn't guilty of bringing down the world's religions in a fictional future, he is just stealing other people's work, which is much worse. 06:04, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::I apologise, I was mistaken. For some reason I thought Bookworm created the Boray article. 05:26, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Image Citation Please site all images you upload. If the image is from Star Trek: The Original Series, use : Replace tos with tng, ds9, voy, ent, or film, depending on the series image. If it is from another show or film, use: Please follow these guildlines so people get their credit. If you have any questions, just ask. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar''']] (talk) 00:39, 9 May 2009 (UTC)